Let's Play a Game
by Jetzelda
Summary: Syn likes his family, the Noahs, and he likes games. When he finds Allen, there's no way he's going to pass up the opportunity to play a game with him, with the help of Road and Tyki of course. OCxAllen contains lemons.


Alright, I understand that you people want me to update my KH stories instead of this, and I will get around to it.

This is a commission I am doing for Gaia. And there will be others to come. You can even get one too if you look me up on Gaia.

This is for Mindless Idit, for a friend.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAYMAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Warning: This does have one OC and lemons.

* * *

It was a day just like any other to Syn. He was walking through the street with two other children of Noah. Tyki was on his left, a good head taller than him. He had dark hair and yellow eyes like Tyki, but unlike him his hair did not curl. The back spiked up in the back while the bangs hung in and around his eyes. He had two flat ears like rabbits hung on either side of his face, looking like thick strands of hair and framing it and reaching down past his chest just above his stomach.

On his other side was Road. The spikes in the back of his hair somewhat resembled hers. He wore a white shirt like hers and a black vest and black pin stripe slacks and shoes. What stood out though was the pink and white ribbon he wore as a loose bowtie.

They were out for a stroll….Well actually Road begged Tyki to take her to the candy shop, and the man didn't want to go alone with the girl, so he dragged Syn along.

Meh, he hadn't had anything better to do anyways.

So there they were, Syn walking boredly, Tyki slouched and grumbling, and Road skipping and humming happily. They were quite the odd group to observe.

They reached the candy store, and Tyki was dragged in by his coattail.

Syn wasn't in the mood to get sweets, or watch Tyki be tormented by his niece, as fun as the latter option was. So he turned and strolled down the street. He needed to find something to do soon, or he'd end up tormenting some innocent people.

The wall in front of him suddenly exploded in a burst of dust and bricks as a person went flying through it and past Syn.

He blinked and turned his head towards where the person landed. Allen Walker lay in the rubble, covered in dust, and unconscious.

The world must have taken pity on Syn.

He smirked and walked over to the white haired teen. He easily hefted the boy over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and carried him off.

* * *

Allen groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. His head really hurt. Stupid Lavi. They had been fighting off some akuma while looking for Innocence, and Lavi had hit them whit his hammer, which sent them flying into Allen. And Lavi had one hell of a swing.

His eyes fluttered open and he glanced around. This wasn't the street he got knocked out the. He probably could have guessed that though from the bed that he was laying on. But it wasn't the inn that they had been staying at either. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, thinking he had been imagining things He opened his eyes. Nope, still there.

He was in an odd room. The walls were brightly colored with stripes, polka dots, stars, random busy patterns. It reminded him of a child's nursery, but it looked like it was for some sort of clown instead. The only door in the room was bright red. The bed he was laying on had polka dots on one side and stripes on the other. "Oh no.." The teen moaned. He recognized the patterns and color. "Dammit. Let me out Road!"

There was giggling all around him. "Aww, he figured it out already Syn."

Another voice chimed in with chuckles. "Well good for him, that doesn't mean we're going to let him out just yet."

Oh wonderful, the two Noahs that loved him to death. "You two better let me out of here!" He yelled, activating his Innocence.

"Now, now." Syn chided. "Put that away. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to play a few games."

Allen sighed and deactivated his innocence. "Must I?"

"Yes." Road replied cheerfully. "Now what you have to do is go through the door. There's another door with four more doors. One leads to me, one leads to Syn, one leads to uncle Tyki, and one leads to the outside world. If you get the outside world, you're free to go. If you get a door with one of us, you have to play a game with us. If you win, you go free. If you lose, you have to spend the rest of the day with us, and then go free."

Allen listened. It didn't sound as bad as he first thought. "And what would we be doing the rest of the day?"

"Watch Road torture Tyki by making him buy her things." Syn said flatly. There was a loud smacking noise that made Allen wince.

"Nuh-uh! That was the first half of the day! We'd do something else!"

"Did you have to hit me?" Syn asked, voice full of resentment.

"Yes, you were being dumb. So! That's the deal Allen!"

Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Nope." Both voices said at once, one cheery and one flat.

Allen twitched. They were enjoying this too much. "Alright, fine then." He walked forward and went through the red door.

The room behind it was smaller. It was just a round, gold and silver room. There was an old style sun on the floor, and a crescent moon on the ceiling. The four doors were where the corners of the room would be. They alternated the two opposite each other matched. Two were gold with a silver moon in the center, and the other two were silver with a gold sun.

…This was odd and random at the same time.

The red door behind him vanished once he closed it. Well, no going back now.

He shrugged and closed his eyes; he turned around in the center of the room three or four times, then stopped and opened them. After the room stopped spinning, he walked over to the door directly in front of him. It was a silver one. He walked forward and went through the door.

The other side was the train car he had been in when Lavi and he were taking Crowry away from the village he was from, but it was empty.

Tyki sat on the floor in slacks and a white shirt. He was shuffling a deck of cards while watching Allen. "Well, well, Walker, it looks like you get to play with me first."

Allen frowned. "Let me guess, you want to play a round of poker with me."

"Very clever." Tyki praised

"You know that I'm just going to beat you?"

Tyki wagged his finger. "Uh-uh, we won't know unless we play. I'm going to beat you at this." He was going to cheat of course, but he wanted to out cheat Allen. That was the only reason why he agreed to play this game with Road and Syn. "One round. Winner takes all."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Just deal the cards."

Tyki dealt the cards, and ten minutes later he lost. It was quite anticlimactic. He huffed and looked up at Allen. "How do you do it? I know you cheat, but how?" He didn't see Allen do anything.

The white haired teen just smiled mysteriously. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Tyki huffed and jerked his thumb at the door behind him at the other end of the train car. "Through there. Just pick another door."

Allen nodded and stood, dusting himself off. "Alright then. Nice playing with you." He said honestly.

Tyki smiled, lighting himself a cigarette. "You're too nice boy, you know that?"

Allen shrugged. "Better too nice than not nice at all."

"Are you implying something?"

"Not at all." Allen said sweetly as he stepped around Tyki and the cards. "See you when I see you." Hopefully not anytime soon he added silently.

Through the door was the same sun and moon room. Like before, when he closed the door, it vanished, leaving only three doors in the room.

He walked straight across the room to the other silver door and went through. No particular reason, it was just the first door that he saw.

Behind the door was his bedroom back at the Order's tower.

Syn sat on his bed, legs crossed, chin resting in his hand as his arm rested on his leg. He smirked when he saw Allen. "Well, I guess you get to play with me now." He said smugly, uncrossing his legs and sitting up straight.

The door swung closed behind Allen. Dangit. He had wanted to run. He could deal with Road, but not Syn. His powers were terrifying.

Syn chuckled. "Don't be so nervous Walker, it's just a game." He patted the bed beside him. "Come sit, so we can play."

Allen hesitated, then slowly walked over to the bed and sat beside Syn, leaving space between them. "So then…What's your game?"

Syn smirked. "Are you nervous?"

"My question was first."

"No, that's the name of the game, 'Are you nervous?'"

"Oh…well how does it work?"

"Simple, I do something, and then ask if you're nervous. You are nervous, and you say yes or no."

"How do I win?"

"Don't be nervous."

Allen twitched. "What else happens?"

"If no, I continue, if yes, you lose."

"How am I supposed to win a game like that?"

"I told you, don't be nervous."

"Could at least be a bit more helpful?"

"Nope, that's not part of the game."

Allen groaned and rubbed his temples. "Fine. When do we start?"

Syn closed the space between them by scooting over until their legs were touching. "Now. Are you nervous?"

Allen frowned and tried to scoot away. "No."

Syn snatched his arm and held him close. "No moving away."

Allen huffed. "I have to sit here and take it?"

"Yes."

Allen sighed. "Could you be any less blunt?"

"Yes, but that isn't nearly as much fun. Now then," He pulled Allen's face close until their noses were nearly touching. "Are you nervous?"

Allen's breath hitched in his throat as those yellow eyes bored into his own this close. "N…No."

Syn's smirk broadened. He was stuttering already. This was going to be easy. Just a little more. He slid a hand down to rest on Allen's lower back. "Are you nervous?"

Allen swallowed thickly, feeling a bit of perspiration form on his forehead. "No…"

Syn slid his hand down and rested it on Allen's rear. "And now?"

Allen bit his lip. "No." Oh lord, was this Noah going to do what he thought he was going to do…? He was nervous, but he didn't want to lose.

Syn chuckled. He closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Allen's world froze for a moment. Not like when Road kissed him. Then it had been shock. This was also shock, but something else as well.

Syn pulled away. "Are you nervous now?"

Allen didn't answer. Instead he kissed Syn, mildly surprising the Noah, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

Syn wrapped his free arm around Allen's shoulders, and used the hand on Allen's booty to yank his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, making the other gasp and break the kiss.

"Wh-What are-"

Syn shushed him by placing his finger on his lips. "Just relax and let me make you feel amazing." He didn't wait for an answer as he kissed the other's neck, sucking as he did, drawing out gasps, and other arousing little noises from Allen.

He had come prepared. He pulled out a small bottle of lotion from his pocket and lathered his fingers. Then he slid his hand down ad pressed his finger against Allen's entrance. The boy's eyes widened. "What-!"

Syn kissed him. "Relax." He breathed when it broke. "I know what I'm doing."

Allen did slowly relax, trusting the Noah. Though he couldn't fathom why.

Syn slowly push the finger into Allen, making the boy squirm in discomfort. He reached his other hand down and began stroking the white haired boy's member, causing him to gasp. Then he moaned.

It was a beautiful sound that spurred Syn on. He moved the finger in the teen's rear about and in and out. Then he pushed the second one in and made scissoring motions. The entire time he made sure to keep stroking the boy to distract him from any discomfort he may feel. The moans told him that the boy was enjoying himself.

It was when Syn added the third finger did Allen feel discomfort "Unhh, that stings."

Syn kissed his ear. "Relax, I promise it will get better." He teased Allen's tip as he made the stretching motions with the fingers. The boy moaned and arched slightly.

When Syn deemed the boy ready he pulled the fingers out and stopped stroking the boy. Allen whined at the loss of contact. Syn lathered his own member with lotion and then positioned himself at Allen's entrance.

The white haired teen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Y...you're not gonna stick that in there, are you?"

Syn smirked. "Didn't I tell you to relax and let me take care of everything?" Not waiting for an answer, he slowly began pushing into the boy with a groan.

Allen bit his lip, face in a grimace. "Ah-! Ugh-! Syn! It's not gonna fit!" He wailed.

Syn ignored Allen and continued pushing in, until he was fully sheathed. He panted and stroked the whimpering boy's cheek. "Just tell me when it stops hurting."

Allen shook his head. "T-Take it out…"

"Now Allen, don't be stubborn."

"It hurts…"

Syn rolled his eyes. He took Allen's manhood into his hand and stroked it until the boy beneath him moaned. "There, feeling better?" Allen nodded, panting. "Good." Syn pulled out, and then slammed back in.

Allen cried out, but not in pain this time. Syn had hit something inside him…that was just wonderful. It sent tingles up his spine and made his vision white.

Syn smirked. It looked like he found Allen's sweet spot already. He pulled back out and slammed right back in, drawing out another cry.

The Noah set a steady pace of moving inside the boy beneath him. He didn't want to hurt him too much.

It was soon just a mess of hot sweaty, moving bodies. Syn was groaning and panting, and Allen was moaning and mewling. And it just kept getting faster and faster.

Feeling himself getting close, Syn took hold of Allen's member once more and began stroking him in time with the thrusts. Their voices got louder and louder with each thrust until Allen finally threw his head back and screamed. "SYN!" He climax all over both their bellies.

Syn groaned as the boy's walls tightened around him. He climaxed himself deep within the boy.

The two collapsed on the bed, panting tiredly. After they recovered from the aftershocks, Syn pulled out of Allen and laid beside him. "So, that wasn't so bad now was it Allen?" No answer. "Allen?" He turned and found the white haired teen fast asleep. He smiled and cleaned him off. The he got under the covers and laid with him.

The door opened, and Road and Tyki came in . "Aw! Now fair! He's asleep! We can't play now!"

Tyki chuckled. "True, but you couldn't anyways. He made it without saying yes, so technically he won Syn's game."

"Aww! You should have picked a harder game Syn!"

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep and cuddle with Allen."

"Syn! You big doo-doo head! I wanna cuddle with Allen!" Smack!

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"


End file.
